Rewriting The Past
by truewinchester168
Summary: Taken from the Dursley's at only 8 years old, Harry Potter is taught Magic by Merlin himself until his 16th birthday. On that day he will fulfill a destiny. When he is sent back in time to the days of Camelot can he rewrite history and save the kingdom? Full summary inside. Dumbledore Bashing. Merthur. Morgana/Harry Being revised.
1. Prologue

**Summary: On Harry's eighth birthday, he is visited by an older boy with black hair and flashing golden eyes. The boy introduces himself as Merlin Emrys and tells him that he needs his help. Wanting to get away from the Dursley's, Harry goes with Merlin willingly. They travel to the spot where Camelot once lay and Merlin makes a home for them there. For the next eight years, Merlin teaches Harry everything he knows about Magic. On his sixteenth birthday, the two boys re-enter the Wizarding World for one last time. The Savior's return has everyone up in arms but Harry and Merlin do not stay long. They stay only long enough to make absolutely certain that the world knows Albus Dumbledore's wrongdoings before travelling into the past. Harry arrives next to Merlin in Gaius' quarters with only a letter from Merlin himself and his wand. His mission? To change the future of Camelot. Can he save Camelot? Or will he fail?**

**Prologue**

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Ten O'Clock P.M. _

"Dursley! If you don't open this bloody door, I will blast it open!"

The sound of the man's voice echoed through the empty street, causing several people to open their doors curiously. It had come from a tall, slender man with black hair and a striking face. He stood on the doorstep of Number Four, one hand placed firmly on his hip and the other pounding on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a rather large man in the most ridiculous looking night clothes. His walrus-like face was quite red and he looked quite comical in all.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled.

The man smirked, stepping inside the house with a surprising amount of grace for someone so tall. "My name is Merlin. Merlin Emrys to be exact."

"What do you want? And get out of my house!"

"Oh do shut up, you great prune. I'll leave as soon as I get who I came here for."

"If you want the freak you can have him. He's a nasty little bugger anyways."

Merlin's eyes flashed golden and Vernon Dursley went flying into the wall. When he next spoke, his voice was low and quite dangerous.

"You will never call Harry James Potter a freak again. Now, retrieve him before I spill your guts onto this pretty little floor."

The man gulped and ran for the small cupboard under the stairs. When he came back a moment later, he held the arm of a tiny boy with black hair and striking green eyes. Merlin strode forward and gently lifted the young boy into his arms, glaring all the while at the large Dursley.

"We will be leaving now. Tomorrow morning, you will be visited by a man named Albus Dumbledore. He'll ask you what happened to young Harry and you will tell him that Merlin Emrys has claimed him. You will also assure him that his assistance is no longer needed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The man muttered, gulping yet again.

Nodding, Merlin turned to Harry. "Come Harry. We're going home now."

The tiny boy nodded as Merlin hissed a few words in an ancient language. As soon as the words had left his mouth, the two completely disappeared from sight. They arrived in front of an ancient looking castle. Merlin couldn't help but to laugh at Harry's wide eyes as he led the young boy into the palace. Despite its ruined-looking exterior, the inside of the castle was still beautiful. Harry, needless to say was speechless with wonder as he stared around at his surroundings. Merlin led them to a large room and sat Harry down in a comfortable arm chair.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, swinging his legs.

Merlin smiled. "I am known by many names, Harry, but you may call me Merlin."

"Are you a…wizard?"

"I am. And so are you. That's why you are here. I'm going to teach you magic. Magic you could learn from no one but me."

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh that would be wonderful!"

Merlin grinned crookedly. "Really. We'll get started in the morning. First, I think you need to sleep. This is my bedroom but you can sleep here tonight. I'll let you pick out your own room tomorrow before we start your studies."

"This is wonderful. Thank you ever so much."

Merlin smiled gently, leading the boy over to a large four poster bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead before climbing in on the other side. Merlin knew that he had everything he'd been waiting for in his grasp. Soon, he would change the past. Just a few more years…and he'd already waited a thousand of them. He sighed at the thought of the past thousand years he'd spent without Arthur by his side. It had been too long since he'd last held Arthur, since he'd felt Arthur's gentle touch. Sighing again, Merlin closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep, the first one in nearly a thousand years.

_***Hogwarts***_

Albus Dumbledore was beyond furious. He had tried so hard to keep the boy within his grasp and he'd failed. Harry Potter was their last hope, his last hope, and he'd lost him. Lost him to that bloody Mage. Bloody Emrys had won. Albus grabbed his bottle of Fire Whiskey and downed half of it in one swallow. He was so angry he couldn't speak. This was not supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to stay with his Muggle relatives until he was eleven years old when Hagrid would rescue him and bring him to Hogwarts. Harry would grow up enamored with Albus, wanting nothing more than to please him. This…this was a serious wrench in that plan and Albus had to do something to stop it. But what…what could he do? He downed more Fire Whiskey, thinking about what he must do. When the idea came to him he almost couldn't believe it. The old man smirked, pleased with his plan, and called for Severus Snape. Severus entered a few minutes later, looking both tired and slightly bored.

"Can I help you Headmaster?" he asked.

"I need your assistance in a most important matter, Severus."

Severus blinked pointedly. "What is it Albus?"

"I need you to find Merlin Emrys for me."

"Why?" Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously at this.

"He has Harry Potter, Severus. Lily's son."

At this, Severus rolled his eyes. "I know he does. I also know that the boy was being abused at the Dursley home. Merlin has Harry's best interests at heart."

"Harry is a horcrux, Severus. We cannot allow him to be pulled away from us."

"Merlin knows how to get it out of the scar, Albus. As for defeating Voldemort, I'd no sooner let a child fight the Dark Lord than I'd become a Death Eater. Thanks to Merlin, I no longer have to worry about that future. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check in on Merlin and Harry. Good day Albus."

Albus sat in his office for over an hour after that, fuming. Without Severus' help, he was screwed.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The years passed easily for young Harry and Merlin. The two were most often joined by Severus Snape, an old friend of Merlin's. When they'd first met, Severus had been a reformed Death Eater. He'd been regretting the decision to become a Death Eater and Merlin had approached him about a possible fix. He'd send Severus into the past, just for a day, to convince his younger self to stay away from Lucius Malfoy. It had worked and, when Severus came back, his future had changed. He was a respected member of society, a Potions Master, and the best friend of Lily Evans. He and James Potter had never actually gotten along but they'd made good with each other. Severus had been grateful to Merlin and had stayed close ever since. Severus was Harry's potions teacher and close friend.

It was six o'clock in the morning and, as usual, Merlin and Harry could be found in the kitchens eating a light breakfast. Saturdays were their relaxation days and Harry was very happy to have the day off. His muscles still ached from the wrestling match he and Merlin had gotten into the day before. Because it was Saturday, neither Merlin nor Harry was really expecting Severus to show up. Until he came marching into the kitchen, looking angrier than he'd ever been.

"What has Dumbledore done now?" Harry asked, knowing that the only person to piss Severus off quite this much would be the old man.

Severus growled. "He's still on about me finding you. I swear to...to Morgana her bloody self that I'm going hex him into next century the next time he tells me to find you. Bloody old coot."

Merlin laughed. "Don't worry about it Severus. He'll never get anywhere with his attempts."

"I know...it just annoys me that he thinks I'm going to betray you."

"I know you won't and that's all I need to know."

"I hope so."

"Now, for a change of subject, Harry gets to meet Kilghara tomorrow."

"You mean the Dragon?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Harry said, grinning over at Merlin who grinned back.

"Why's he meeting Kilghara?"

"I dunno. Kilghara said he wanted to meet him on his thirteenth birthday. Tomorrow is his thirteenth birthday."

"It's rare for Kilghara to want to meet anyone. You should be excited, Harry."

"Oh I am. I can't wait to meet him."

"You know, I don't know why everyone is so awe-struck by him. He's just a dragon. An extremely annoying talking dragon...but a dragon just the same."

"Extremely annoying how?" Harry asked quietly.

"He never gives a straight answer. I'll ask him a question and he'll answer in a riddle. It's impossible!" Merlin said, grinning over at Harry.

"Weird. But then he's a talking dragon so he wouldn't exactly be normal." Harry said, smirking at Merlin.

"Are you ready for your potions lession brat?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "I suppose I could deal with it." he said and Merlin laughed.

"Get going then. I'm going to go straighten things up."

As Harry left, Merlin sat back and sighed. That had been a lie. He wasn't about to start cleaning things up. He just needed some time alone to think. About Arthur. He missed his King more than anything else in the world. Missed the gentle kisses and the way Arthur had loved him. Everyone thought Arthur had married Guinevere but he hadn't. He'd married Merlin. Had loved Merlin. Loved him more than anything else in the world. And Merlin loved him back. They'd never had children of their own, the spell for that was too risky and Arthur wouldn't risk it. But they'd adopted a child and they'd been happy for a few years before Arthur's death.

The thought of Arthur's death still brought a tear to his eye. Even though a thousand years had passed since that day, Merlin remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd never forget how it had felt to watch the life drain from Arthur's eyes, to feel it drain from his body. It had been an agony like no other. An agony that burned and twisted within him even now. Merlin groaned and slumped forward, head hitting the table. Soon, he'd have Arthur back. Soon Arthur would be here next to him, holding him close as he always had. Merlin had to be patient. He'd been patient for a thousand years...a few more years wouldn't hurt.

The rest of the day passed without event and Merlin felt excitement at the prospect of seeing Kilghara again after so many years. He woke Harry up at dawn, ignoring the sleepy teenager's protests, and got them both dressed with magic. They left the palace on horseback, each of them lost in thought. Well, Merlin was lost in thought. Harry was half-asleep. They reached the shores of Avalon Lake a few hours later to see Kilghara already standing there, waiting.

"Kilghara. It's nice to see you old friend." Merlin said and Harry nodded, yawning slightly.

"You as well young Warlock."

"I've brought Harry."

"Ah so this is young Potter. I am very pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"He will change your destiny, Merlin." Kilghara's voice was full of wonder as he stared at me, his eyes bright.

"I know. I've known since he was only 6 years old. Took me two years to get to him, though."

"Do you know what you must do, young one?" Kilghara asked, turning his attention to me once again.

Harry nodded. "Merlin told me that I have to go back and warn them about Morgause. I…I have to stop Morgana from turning dark."

"And you realize that this may very well get you killed?"

Again, Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"And yet…even with the risk to your life, you still choose to do it." The Great Dragon's voice was full of astonishment…as if Harry had surprised him somehow.

"Merlin is my friend. The closest thing to a brother I've got. He's raised me, taught me, and protected me. I want to do this for him. He…he deserves it."

Merlin smiled at Harry. "I should also have mentioned that he's selfless. Entirely selfless. The boy thinks less of himself than of anyone else."

Kilghara rumbled a laugh. "You were much the same, young Warlock."

"Not really. I was selfish if anything. I protected Arthur because I couldn't imagine my own life without him. Selfish."

"Ah but you saved many others with no reason besides their innocence. Many would not have done the same, Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I knew many that would. Gaius. Arthur. Gwen. Lancelot. Gwaine. They would all have done the same. Did do the same."

"I'm pleased with you Merlin. You have accomplished many great things and you will accomplish many more before your time is up. When young Harry here goes back…you will be faced with a great choice. A choice you will no doubt know the answer to without even thinking."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

Kilghara simply blinked and smiled once more at them before launching himself into the sky. Grumbling, Merlin gave Harry a look.

"That. That is exactly what I meant when I said he doesn't often give me a straight answer to any question. Ever."

Harry laughed. "If he gave you all the answers, you wouldn't have to work for anything."

"That's enough of your cheek Potter. Let's go then. You have a Potions lesson with Severus in a few hours. I think he may have found a way to keep Dumbledore from finding you."

"All right then."

The two climbed back onto their horses and began the two hour long ride back. When they got back to the castle, Severus was waiting for them with a portrait of Arthur. A talking portrait.

The lost portrait of Arthur Pendragon. I knew it was Arthur because, as soon as we walked in, he yelled Merlin's name. Back before his death, Merlin had created this portrait using magic. Someone had stolen it some centuries after Arthur's death and Merlin had been searching for it ever since. Severus had, as he tended to do, done a miracle and found it.

"Where was he?!" Merlin half-shouted at Severus who smirked.

"Albus Dumbledore's office, of course. Where are all lost things found?"

"That damned old coot!"

If it hadn't been for how angry Merlin was, Harry would have laughed at his wording. Merlin didn't curse a lot, usually only when he was really angry. Behind them, Arthur cleared his throat. Harry turned to look at him. He was an attractive man. Blonde hair fell into sky blue eyes. His face was tanned and his body muscular. When Merlin met his gaze, the King raised an eyebrow.

"Must you shout _Mer_lin?" he said.

To someone that didn't know their story as Harry did, his tone would have sounded…rude. Harry knew it for what it was: relief. However long he'd been separated from Merlin had taken its toll on Arthur. He was happy to see his lover again.

"Yes. I must. He stole your portrait!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm back where I belong now, Merlin. That's what matters. Now, stop rambling about old coots and tell me what's been going on."

Merlin sighed, sitting in a chair in front of Arthur's portrait. "I've found a way to change the past, Arthur." He said.

"How?"

"I'm sending someone back there, someone that knows the full story. He'll stop Morgana from betraying us and he'll save your life. It's a long process but…it'll work."

Arthur thought about that. "It…sounds reasonable. Are you certain it's safe?"

"Of course I am. I've been working on it since your death. Harry, that's the boy I'm sending back, will be in absolutely no danger."

"All right then. When do you do it?"

"It'll be a few years yet. He has to be sixteen. He's only 13 now."

"Where is he? I want to meet this Harry person."

Harry stepped out from behind Merlin and faced Arthur. The king appraised him for a few minutes before nodding.

"Why are you agreeing to this Harry?" he asked and Harry noticed that there was a note of genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I want to help Merlin. He's…miserable without you and he's done so much for me that I want to make that better."

"Even though it means leaving your world behind forever?"

"Well, like Merlin I'll be Immortal. Merlin created a spell that makes someone like him…Immortal. Merlin and I will live forever…and so will you when I go back. It's part of the reason why I have to be 16 to do this. He wants me to have reached maturity before he casts the spell. And besides that…this world isn't my world. I…don't feel as though I belong here. I've grown up Camelot...with Merlin. I'm not accustomed to the outside world."

Arthur nodded. "Then I can't wait to meet you."

Harry glanced at Merlin. "He doesn't seem like a prat."

Merlin laughed. "Just wait until you meet him in person. You'll see what I mean."

"I suppose I will."

Severus looked between us. "It's time for your lesson Harry."

"All right. It was nice meeting you Arthur. I'm sure I'll see you later."

"You as well."

As Severus and Harry walked away, Harry could have sworn he heard Merlin crying...


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Harry_

The next morning, after my usual classes with Severus and Merlin, found me sitting across from Merlin in his study. His study - bedroom that is - was Arthur's former bedroom. He'd hung Arthur's portrait up on the wall. Arthur appeared to be sleeping in his portrait, leaning against the painted armchair. Merlin was working on the spell that would send me back and muttering to himself when I entered.

"Hey Merlin?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?"

He paused, setting down his quill. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not a nice story."

"Yes."

"When you'd first gotten to the Dursley's, I begged Dumbledore to let me raise you. He refused, of course. His pawn couldn't be raised by someone stronger than him. When I pressed the issue, he hid you from me. You were hidden for six years...but I kept having visions about you. Your uncle...was a very bad person. The things he did to you...Harry...I would have killed him that night had you not been in the house. I would have tortured him. That night, shortly after I located and took you, I went to see Dumbledore. I told him about the abuse you'd suffered, all of it. He knew. He'd known all along. He'd wanted you to suffer it...to harden you so that you'd become the perfect little pawn. We dueled...and I came back here. The next morning, you met Severus for the first time."

"He knew?! He...he knew what Vernon and Petunia were like?!"

"Of course he did." Arthur said from his portrait.

"How do you know?" Merlin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was there. He and someone called Weasley were speaking about it. Marriage contracts and money and abuse. Terrible things. If I'd been alive I probably would have ran him through with my sword."

"What Weasley? There's a whole horde of them, you know." Severus, who must have been listening asked.

"Female."

"Molly then. She and Dumbleidiot must have been planning to marry Harry off to Ginny when he was old enough. Doesn't surprise me. That woman has always had a vindictive streak."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, none of it will be happening now. In three years, Harry will be gone."

Severus sat down. "You'll want to change that. Do the spell to send Harry back now. Send him back further, to when Uther was alive."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Dumbledore has located you. You've got to hurry. He'll bring your Immortality spell with him. You can perform it when he's of age."

Arthur's portrait paused. "My father was not a very agreeable man. Magic was outlawed." he said.

"I've got a letter for Harry to give Uther. It'll explain everything. Harry can also give an oath if Uther wants. Whatever keeps him alive without keeping secrets." Merlin said.

"Hurry!"

Merlin stood up and faced Severus and I. Pulling me into a hug, he reached out a hand and whispered a goodbye before sending his magic hurtling into me. He whispered three words that I didn't recognize or know and I was flying suddenly, flying backwards through time. As I flew back, I heard an old man scream.

I hit the stone floor in the same room I'd left. It was different this time, though. Arthur himself stood next to an astonished Merlin. I nearly dropped to my knees in the middle of the floor.

"Who are you?!" Arthur demanded and I pulled the letters out of my pocket where Merlin had stuck them.

I handed one to Arthur and one to Merlin and watched them read. Merlin finished first, his gaze wide and shocked. When Arthur finished, he was shocked beyond belief.

"You die...Arthur..." he whispered.

"No he doesn't. Not this time around." I said and Merlin turned his eyes to me.

"How do you plan on stopping it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin, read your letter again. You sent me back with instructions to keep Morgana from going evil. It was either you kill her - you failed - or she goes evil. We have another choice now. I'm going to save Arthur. I promise you."

"Bloody Hell..."

Arthur fainted just as Uther walked in.

"What is going on here?!"

"Uther Pendragon?" I asked, my voice steady but my hands shaking.

"Yes of course. I'm the king. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry need to speak with you, Merlin, and Arthur alone. Now."

Uther's face tightened. "I don't give conferences to strangers."

"Sir, this is about the life of your son. What I have to show and tell you will change the future."

He stood silently for a few moments, warring with himself. As he battled internally, Arthur woke up. The young prince stood and placed himself between his manservant and Harry discretely, looking as though he'd attack at the first sign of danger. As he did this, Uther came to a decision.

"We're all gathered here. Might as well shut the door and get this over with."

He shut the door and Harry quickly - but wandlessly - cast a Privacy Charm around the room. As he did that, he slipped a letter into Uther's hand. Uther read it quickly, his eyes widening as he read it. When he was done, he turned and demanded an explanation.

"How do you know all that?!"

"Merlin told me. Well...Merlin from the future which is where we're from. He's...desperate to change things. For the better."

At that, Merlin finally spoke up. "What do you mean? How do things end up?"

I took a deep breath, looking at Merlin. I decided to tell them what would happen.

"Morgana betrays you. It's...difficult to explain but she's used by someone called Morgause to kill Uther and eventually take the throne. She never gets that far...but Mordred does kill Arthur. Mordred is a druid warlock who allies himself with Morgana. After he kills Arthur, Merlin kills both of them and...well he spends the next thousand years alone. Until me."

Merlin's face is white and Uther looks like he's going to scream. Or cry. Or explode.

"How did you come back?" Uther demanded and I stepped forward.

"Magic. Before you say anything, however, I'd like to say a few things on the subject."

"If what you say is correct, you will save my son. I will allow you to speak."

"Thank you sir. The magic we use...and the magic Merlin himself possesses...we are born with it. We use it only to help others...and also to do small household tasks. It is not used for evil. It's...actually against our laws."

Uther's face tightened and we waited for a reply. Would he sentence us to death or would he accept our help?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Harry_

Uther's face remained tight for what seemed like hours. Arthur, Merlin, and I stood completely still, afraid that any movement would result in shouts for executions. When uther finally spoke, his voice was calm and quiet.

"The only reason I'm not shouting for executions right now is because this letter clearly states that you can save my son. How will you go about doing this?"

"Arthur died as a result of something else that happened. The Lady Morgana was tricked by an evil sorceress named Morgause. Morgause is, sadly, Morgana's half sister. Morgana was tricked into betraying you. She went evil and threatened Camelot. Arthur was killed by Mordred, a druid boy that Morgana took under her wing. If I can stop Morgana from being tricked by Morgause, the rest of it changes too. I'm not sure what'll happen but...but it'll be better than Arthur dead."

"Morgause...I've never heard that name before."

"You will. She'll come along soon enough. Merlin, please tell me you haven't suggested that Morgana go to the Druids already?"

Merlin shook his head. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well stop thinking about it. That's how Morgause got her hands on Morgana. Morgana needs to stay here."

"Morgana stays here. Good to know." Merlin said and Arthur chuckled.

I waited for Uther to speak. When he did, a weirght the size of Great Britain was lifted off my shoulders. Merlin - Future Merlin that is - had said that his letter to Uther would make him see sense...but I hadn't been too sure. Now I was. Thank God Merlin had been prepared for anything. If he hadn't written that letter, I might be in the dungeons awaiting death at the moment. Along with Merlin.

"This may very well be the hardest thing I have ever done but...I will allow you to live."

"Thank the stars." I said quietly, looking over at Merlin and Arthur.

"I have business to attend to so I will have a servant show you to your rooms when I am done. I will announce that you are my ward in the morning." Uther said and I nodded.

When he was gone, Merlin stared at me. "You did it. What was in that letter?"

"I've got no idea. Future Merlin wrote it. And thank God he did. I was sure we'd be executed."

"You seemed pretty confident." Arthur said, blinking in surprise.

I laughed. "That's because Merlin taught me to be confident, even when I thought my life was in danger. Thankfully, it works every time."

Arthur gave a startled laugh. "Merlin taught you that?" he asked, disbelieving.

I nodded. "He was a different person after you died. Lonely...sort of broken. Cried when he thought I couldn't hear."

"Really?"

Again, I nodded. "You were dead, Arthur. He was alone for nearly a thousand years before he found me. All he wanted was you and he couldn't have you because he felt like he'd failed you, failed your destiny. He was broken, Arthur."

Merlin gave a choked sob and Arthur turned his attention to the black haired boy. In a moment of tenderness, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and held him as he sobbed. Why Merlin was crying, I knew. The thought of so many years without Arthur was unbearable. He'd never have to do that again, though. His Immortality spell would make Arthur and I Immortal and then he'd never have to live alone again.

When he could talk again, Merlin looked at me. "Thank you. I can't imaging why you'd do something like this for me..." he said.

I sighed, taking a seat and letting them do the same.

"Before you came for me, Merlin, I was living with my relatives."

"I took you from your family?!" Merlin cried, interrupting me.

"Thank God you did because they were abusing me. See, they didn't understand magic and they were afraid of it. So they hated me. You came when I was eight years old and you rescued me. Raised me. Taught me everything you knew about magic. Which, at over a thousand years old...was a lot. You told me about Arthur, about Camelot, about my destiny to save it. Of course, you told me that I could back out at any time. I didn't have to save Arthur if I didn't want to. I told you you were being ridiculous. Of course I want to save Arthur. You saved my life, I wanted to do something to repay you."

"I...thank you."

I grinned. "You're welcome, Merls."

"Where did you come up with that nickname?" Arthur asked, grinning.

"I didn't. Severus, a good friend of Merlin's, did. Merlin hated it at first but he got used to it over time."

"It is a bit weird." Merlin said but there was a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well so are you." I said and Merlin smiled.

"We're close...in the future I mean." he said softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. We did everything together. You may not know me yet but you will. And we'll be that close again. I can promise it."

Merlin grinned. "I believe you."

I looked at Arthur. "You're not as prattish as I thought you'd be, honestly. I think Merlin was overthinking things."

Arthur grinned. "How much did Merlin tell you about me?"

"Quite a bit, actually. He needed someone to talk to about you and I loved hearing his stories about you two."

"So you know how we met, then?"

I laughed. "Yeah. And I think it's really, really funny. Merlin should have done worse to you than what he did."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "I was a bit of a bully back then. You'd never know it now, of course." he said.

Merlin smiled at us. "You said you brought a spell I created. What was it?"

I pulled the piece of paper that Merlin had written the spell on and handed it to him.

"It's an Immortality spell. You created it so that, when I came back, you could cast it over all three of us. Your specific instructions were that you were to cast it over yourself first to make sure it was safe."

Arthur looked at us. "He really didn't want to live without me." he whispered.

Merlin looked at him, smile soft. "I love you, you clotpole. Of course I don't want to live without you." he said.

Arthur kissed him gently. "I love you too, idiot."

I smiled at their affectionate use of insults as a servant came in to take me to my room. Hugging Merlin, I told him I'd catch him later before heading off with the servant. My rooms were next to Arthur's. They were huge. I'd been in this room before when I was in the future but I'd never slept in it before. In the center of the room was a large red and gold four poster bed. Beautiful. I sank down onto it, resting my head in my hands. I was exhausted. Being thrown into the past was tiring. Laying back on the bed, I curled up and closed my eyes to get some sleep. I could only hope that the future would be a good one for us...


End file.
